


The Legacy of Duchess Satine

by Galvatream



Series: Rebels AU's [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Original Trilogy, Star Wars: Rebels, The Mandalorian (TV)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 15:01:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,966
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28690587
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galvatream/pseuds/Galvatream
Summary: Snippets of Ezra Kryze's life from meeting the Ghost Crew to liberating Mandalore from the Empire's shattered remains.
Series: Rebels AU's [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2080317
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18





	The Legacy of Duchess Satine

Life on Lothal was dull, Ezra knew that well enough. The most entertainment Ezra would receive was the Empire’s incompetent troops. Taunting and leading them around in a wild goose chase throughout the streets.

Sadly, even being chased by the Empire’s troops grew boring. On occasion, he’d hear whispers of a rebellion operating on Lothal, irritating the Empire to no end. Ezra would often wonder what his life would be like if he was leading his own crew of daring rebels against the Empire.

But today, Ezra had another mission, a sixth sense was guiding him towards someone, or something. He wasn’t sure what it was, but Ezra was certain it would help him in the long run. For the longest time, Ezra had a single goal, to get away from Lothal and find his purpose, discover where he belonged.

And the current issue with that, he needed a ship that he could only dream about. Ezra had to shake his thoughts aside, he had somewhere to be. The sound of boots echoed in his ear, leaning against one the buildings, Ezra listened with interest.

The Empire had been increasingly active leading up to today. While he was curious as to why, he had another idea in mind. Once the Empire’s men had vanished into the alleyway, he followed, the sound of a firefight grew louder and louder.

Deciding to take to the rooftops, Ezra found a small band of people pinned down by the Empire. Upon a closer look, he noticed the how strangely odd the group was. And what truly struck him, was the colourfully painted Beskar worn by young women.

Ezra was reminded many times by the Bridgers that he wasn’t a native. They constantly told him that he was from Mandalore, born there a year before the Empire rose to power. The GALAAR-15 blaster carbine strapped to his back only reinforced that notion.

The carbine itself had been the final gift he’d received from Ryder before the Empire had their way. All he knew was the Ryder went to great lengths in obtaining the weapon off the black market. Ezra sighed, the memory had been one of many he often looked back upon, but now he had a job to do.

Grasping the carbine tightly, Ezra moved to the roof’s edge. He was in the perfect position to flank the bucketheads. With a single glance at the group, he noticed the large purple one, the Lasat glanced in his direction.

Ezra smirked and gave a small salute. With precise aim, Ezra gunned down the white clad troopers, leaving nothing to chance. When they finally noticed his presence and turned to fire on him, it only gave the others an opening.

Within minutes, the fight was over. Ezra leapt down to greet them, placing his Carbine snugly upon his back. “Whoever you are, thank you.” Ezra took note of the human male who spoke. It went without question that this was who he was meant to meet this day.

“It won’t be long before the Empire’s back, and in greater number.” Ezra spoke quietly, loud enough for them to hear. “I can get you out of the city before they even realise what’s happened.” Ezra knew the streets of Capital City better then anyone else. He could navigate them better than a droid could.

During their trip out of the city, Ezra learned that they were Lothal’s rebellion. He was impressed by the amount of damage they’d done to the Empire, made it easier for others to take a few things from them now and then.

* * *

When Ezra first tagged along with the Ghost crew, he didn’t know what to expect, having to bunk with Zeb was one thing, but being mistreated by an astromech droid was enough to bring out his inner Mandalorian warrior.

He often grumbled to himself about being disrespected by the outdated droid. He was the son of Duchess Satine Kryze, he was Mandalore’s rightful ruler. He did keep his true origins a guarded secret, Sabine didn’t need to learn this handy bit of information yet.

When he started training under Kanan to be a Jedi, Ezra knew that he was the second force sensitive Mandalorian since Tarre Viszla. He took his training proudly, taking in everything he could while annoying Kanan to no end.

Making Enemies of The Grand Inquisitor was not something Ezra liked, not that he cared. A force sensitive was a worthy foe, the Jedi and Sith were among the most powerful force sensitives. And he was a warrior, despite his mother’s pacifist ways, Ezra felt pride in the way he fought.

Ezra truly was born to unite people, it felt right defusing situations, and when he couldn’t fight with words, he fought with his weapons and fists. He knew Sabine took note of his pride, of the way he focused on the fight instead of his own thoughts.

When Ezra and Sabine were left along on the _Ghost_ for a few hours, he made himself comfortable in the cargo hold, cleaning his carbine with great care. “I noticed that you take pride in yourself, in the way you focus on the fight instead of your thoughts.”

Her words were very clear to him, she wanted answers. But Ezra, being just like her, did not give any. “All in the best of time, after all, a warrior never gives up his secrets.” His words were joined by a knowing smirk.

* * *

Ezra would always remember Yoda’s words in the Lothal temple, to seek out ones purpose is a long journey, but it was one not done alone. For all his fears and failures, he was bound to unite people, and bring hope to the oppressed.

When he received his kyber crystal, it was not green or blue like others. Instead, it was a pulsing white, small crackles of electricity bounced from it now and then. When he drew up the plans for his lightsaber, he received visions of a unique hilt, one unlike Kanan’s or the Inquisitor’s.

Ezra remembered when he first revealed the blade, the crew were shocked, but Sabine seemed to recognise the design of his hilt. Kanan was impressed, said it was unique but suited him perfectly. It was when he first ignited the blade, did he notice a strange look in Sabine’s gaze.

The blade of his lightsaber was pure white with black streaks of electricity crackling along the length. When Sabine took him aside and told him of the Darksaber, she commented that his blade had reversed colours.

* * *

Ezra was born to lead, it was in his blood. When Ezra took charge of a situation, no one questioned it. He took it with great pride when he organised the entire rescue operation over Mustafar. He exiled in adapting to change, it was something others wished to know more about.

When they ran into two more Inquisitors at the abandoned medical station, he took charge, directing the others to do their best. Even when he was captured, he did not hold back. He refused to let his family down.

He did, however, find it upsetting that Sato never took him seriously. When he joined up with him, claiming to be on the run from the bickering of both Kanan and Rex, Sato didn’t argue, but kept a close eye on him.

It was during the escape, when Ezra began taking charge, did Sato start to take him seriously. He allowed the others to do what they did best, giving them a smooth escape with few casualties.

“You did good, and I am sorry for how I treated you before.”

Sato’s apology was one Ezra took with understanding, despite his earlier annoyance with the commander was long forgotten.

* * *

When Ezra learned of the Rebellion’s new ‘guest’, he wasn’t sure keeping a prisoner was a good idea. But learning that said ‘guest’ was Fenn Rau, leader of the Protectors bothered him far more then he wanted.

Ezra was very tight with his past, never letting anything get between him and what many had deemed his destiny. He never once allowed others to get too involved. He believed that it was his job alone to determine his destiny.

His thoughts came to a halt as he entered Rau’s cell, his gaze locked upon the Protector. Rau, however, only spared him a quick glance before facing the wall opposite him. “I know who you are.” Ezra spoke quietly, taking a seat opposite the Protector.

“Don’t think I’m letting things between the Rebellion and the Protectors be forgotten so easily.”

Ezra glanced at the cell door, feeling out into the Force. Once he was positive no one was around to overhear, he began. “You abandoned her.” His words were harsh, a small aura of disappointment hung in the air around them. “When she needed you, you weren’t there. Why?”

Rau frowned, he had no clue who Ezra was referring to. But something about him that seemed off, and annoyingly familiar. “Who are you talking about?” His words were quick, aimed to glean as much information as possible.

Ezra shook his head, he didn’t have the time for Rau’s games. “You know who I’m talking about, ‘Protector’.” He spat the word out like poison, his opinion of Rau grew little with each passing moment, and with each passing moment, his opinion of the Protectors faded.

“You speak of the Protectors in ill words, what have we done to upset you?”

He closed his eyes with a sigh, Ezra had other things to attend to the Rau’s shit, but the was something he had to do this. If only to restore his faith in the Protectors and ease his conscious for the time. “I don’t like this anymore then you do, but I need to know why, why did you abandon my mother?”

Rau did not respond, he wanted nothing more then to be rid of this child who sat before him, interrogating him for information he didn’t know. Thought it seemed Ezra noticed his defiance and held a datapad out to him. “Perhaps this will make you come clear.”

“Ezra Kryze, born 19 years ago to Duchess Satine Kryze.” Rau glanced at Ezra in slight surprise. A quick double check revealed something else, he had Satine’s eyes. “Perhaps I do know who you’re talking about, young duke.”

“Why did you abandon her?” Ezra questioned once more, hoping Rau would provide him with a reasonable answer.

“When Death Watch attacked Sundari, everything went downhill. Members of Clan Rook and Saxon intercepted my men, kept us from reaching the mother world, we were forced back to Concord Dawn. When word got out that Lady Bo-Katan had broken off from the main force, we hoped things hadn’t turned sour.”

Rau sighed in memory. “That was when we learn of Duchess Satine’s death, we felt broken, we failed in our duty, we failed to fulfill our oath to her. Ultimately, we failed her.”

Ezra seemed to understand, Tseebo felt the same way with the Bridgers. But what Rau had told him was enough to settle his mind and thoughts. “I understand.” His words were gentle, thought filled with sadness.

* * *

Ezra had never felt so safe before in his life, this unknown presence in the Force was warm, calming. Very much like Kanan’s or Hera. When he opened his eyes, he was greeted by a small fire, and the presence of an elderly man.

“You’re in the wrong place, Ezra Bridger.” The voice was one he recognised quickly, a little help from Force helped him put the pieces together without any explanation. It was also what brought about his immediate dislike of the any as well.

“You’re the reason my mother’s dead!” His voice might’ve seemed calm, but Ezra was far from it, he wanted answers badly, he didn’t want anything cryptic. For before him, was the legendary Jedi master, the Negotiator, Ob-Wan Kenobi.

The man seemed to twinkle with the same realisation as Ezra. Despite the blade aimed at him, Kenobi calmly walked around the fire. His gaze falling upon the child he never once met. “So, you’re this mystery child of mine.”

If Ezra was well known for keeping up a façade, then Obi-Wan was easily able to break them. “You have her eyes.” Those words brought Ezra close to the edge of loosing it. He knew his mother had an interest in Obi-Wan, but he never once thought this man would be his father.

“And your stance, so very reminiscent of my own.” That did it for Ezra, his blade fell from his grasp as tears sprang free from their confines. Ezra wasn’t sure when Maul would show up, but he knew that if the former Sith found him like this, he was positive he would try to capitalise on it.

Not that it would ever work, Ezra would never forgive Maul for his actions in Sundari twenty years ago. “You’re the father I never knew.” Ezra choked on his words. The comforting embrace of his birth father gave him warmth amongst his tears.

Ezra wasn’t sure how long they remained as they were, but he knew for sure that their moment was going to be ruined. If Ezra wanted answers, he needed them now, or he might never get them. “Why are you out here?”

Obi-Wan knew that things were tough for his boy, he suspected Ezra had discovered the Darksaber, and had no doubt given it to his master, sparing him of the pain that came with it. But he knew Ezra would keep anything he said secret, the boy had, without a doubt, kept his own origins a closely guarded secret.

“What I tell you isn’t to be told to anyone else.” His chose his words carefully, being sure to pick them as best he could. “I reside upon this planet, watching over Luke Skywalker, Anakin’s son. He is the key to defeating the Empire.”

Ezra nodded, this information was not doubt closely guarded. “And what about me? What I am to do?” His question hung in the air for what seemed like a lifetime.

“Your destiny, no matter how hard you try to ignore it, is to claim the Darksaber as your own, you are to unite your people so that they can decided their own path in these troubled times.”

Satisfied with his answer, Ezra felt a cold presence, no doubt Maul. With his gaze turned he saw the former Sith walked with a sinister smirk. “What a wonderful surprise, Kenobi, and the child who I left an orphan.”

Ezra was quick to draw his blade, eyeing Maul down with hidden hatred. “Yet so quick to face me, I wonder just where you got it from.” The former Sith’s gaze fell upon Obi-Wan, a sudden realisation surging through him, a realisation that brought about a dark grin. “So loyal to the code, yet no issues about breaking it. I do wonder how the old order would’ve reacted to this sight.”

Obi-Wan stepped forward, watching Maul closely. “Ezra, go, take his ship and leave. I shall see to Maul.”

Ezra wanted to refuse, but the look his father gave him left him little room. His destiny was elsewhere, and following this enlightenment, he knew what he had to do, even if he didn’t like it.

* * *

Ezra did not like his current predicament. Held tightly within his grasp, was the last thing he ever wanted to see, or wield. The Darksaber, the very weapon that killed his mother, the weapon that split his people apart.

And, for reasons beyond his understanding, Rau and Sabine had been brought along as Ezra relearnt everything he’d trained to do. While he hated having to go back over every motion, every lesson with the blade, he knew why.

To become familiar with, to be one with the blade was important. And after a few days of training, he’d become accustomed to the blade. He now found it easy to swing, quicker and dangerous then his white blade. It felt dangerous, a weapon fit for one with the level of training he’d gained.

When Rau returned to their makeshift camp, he didn’t return with just the supplies they needed to remain out for a while longer. He’d brought a small box, a gift for Ezra. Opening the box, he was gifted with the sight of two vambraces.

“Are those?” Sabine began to ask, breaking the silence around them. Her eyes watching as Ezra slide them onto his forearms with natural ease.

“Mandalorian vambraces, fully equipped with a repulsor, grappling line, paralysing darts, shield emitter, flamethrower, paired blaster barrels and whistling birds.” Rau explained, placing the box away. “This particular pair belong to the Duchess, a gift from Lady Bo-Katan early in their life.”

Ray leaned to Ezra’s ear. “It felt right that you have them.” He whispered, knowing Sabine wasn’t meant to understand just yet.

Sabine glanced at Ezra and Rau in puzzlement, she knew the two of them had a strange relationship, one she still couldn’t identify. Though a question tugged at the back of her mind. “But why does Ezra get them? He isn’t even one of us. And why should he have the Duchess’ pair?” If she’d been paying attention to the two, she’d have noticed them exchange a knowing glance.

Close into the night, Ezra was starting to crack open, Kanan started fighting him harder, using his words to break through Ezra’s shields. Shields Ezra had built up over the years he’d been alone. “You lack discipline and focus.” Kanan pushed Ezra harder and harder. Forcing the young Kryze to redouble his efforts. “You’re weighed down by the past, by your own secrets and issues. Do you really think your worthy enough to wield that blade?”

That did it for Ezra, he lashed out, striking Kanan hard, using his vambraces in tandem with one another. His voice broke out, weak, tears slowly starting to emerge from his eyes. “I never wanted any of this!” He leapt forward, swinging hard.

“I never wanted to wield this blade, I never wanted to see it, least of all wield it!” He screamed. Forcing Kanan back with every strike. “I’ve failed more people then you could even know.” His voice was weak, the tears flowed freely down his face.

“I failed the Bridgers.”

Sabine blinked, her gaze locked onto Ezra as she slowly moved to comfort him.

“I failed Ahsoka.”

Rau stood fast, holding Sabine back, a saddened look in his eyes meet hers.

“I Failed the Protectors.”

Kanan fell to the ground, his blade rolling from grasp.

“And after all this… I’m forced to wield the very weapon that struck down my mother before my fathers’ eyes.” Ezra’s shoulders dropped, his body slowly collapsed, the Darksaber disengaged. “I’m not worthy of the title Duke or Mand’alor.”

Rau moved ahead of Sabine. “For what it’s worth, you’ve demonstrated your ability to lead.” He fell to his knee, bowing before Ezra. “You are worthy of the title, as I would follow you anywhere.”

Sabine followed suit, falling to her knee before Ezra. “What we’ve been through, I’ll stand by your side for as long as you need.”

Kanan soon spoke, drawing Ezra’s attention. “You’re not alone, we’re here to aid you. Ready to follow your lead.”

* * *

Their arrival on Krownest wasn’t pleasant. Being shot out of the sky was not what Ezra expected. He knew Sabine hadn’t left on good terms with her family. But he needed to take charge, and he expect them to listen.

Pushing out from the shuttle, he made sure Rau was gone before the Wren’s arrived. He allowed Sabine to take the lead. He kept watch over the Wrens, making sure they didn’t do anything they’d regret.

It was when they arrived at the homestead, did he give Sabine a small nod. “You better have a good reason, daughter.” Ursa’s voice was like ice in the wind. She wasn’t impressed. Ezra pushed forward, watching as the Wren’s drew their weapons.

He smirked. “Lady Bo-Katan would be most displeased.” His words were aimed right for Ursa, he had come, knowing what he had to do. He had already pardoned Sabine of her crimes, knowing that anyone else could’ve done the same thing.

“And what would you know about her, outsider?”

Ezra liked Ursa more and more, unlike Rau, he took an instant liking to Sabine’s mother. She didn’t let her authority go unheard on matters regarding her home, or friends. Ezra unhooked the Darksaber.

With a steady motion, he ignited the blade. He felt their shock through the Force. The Darksaber hadn’t been seen in nineteen years, yet here he stood, holding the very symbol of Mandalore’s leadership in his grasp. “I think I have a right to know who my aunt is, and a potential candidate to lead Mandalore’s armed forces.”

Ezra took another step forward, he could feel the tension from Kanan and Sabine, he could feel the unease and disbelief from the Wren’s. But he knew one thing was certain, he hadn’t played all his cards yet, and he hoped that, if things worked out, Gar Saxon would come out here.

* * *

Ezra had little time to mourn the death of Sato and those who lost their lives in Thrawn’s assault, he led a small effort in helping his family escape, knowing that the Wren’s owed a small debt to them. One he believed was now repaid.

Now, he stood upon one of the Empire’s many outposts in the barren wasteland of his homeworld, he held Rau back, deciding to take the lead this time. As he walked forward, he swore he heard Bo-Katan’s breath stop for a second.

The strong willed resistance fighter could only watch Ezra closely, but his eyes were what caught her attention, those eyes, so blue and pure, just like Satine, she could see many similarities between the two. “You have her eyes.” Her voice was shaken, but she approached Ezra with caution.

“So I’ve been told.” Ezra chuckled, his gaze meeting Bo-Katan’s head on. “Hello aunt.”

Bo-Katan prided herself for keeping her emotions in check, but her sister hadn’t left the world without someone to carry on her legacy. Bo-Katan pulled Ezra in tightly, hugging the young man tightly.

It was one of the few hugs Ezra would ever receive from his aunt before the arrival of Gideon and the great purge, but it was one of the many he would cherish for the years to come.

* * *

Ezra found himself walking around the great temple of Yavin, he was searching for someone. Navigating the many hallways whilst avoiding the others was difficult, but he was hoping to find Luke Skywalker, the young Skywalker knew the answer to a question Ezra wanted answered.

He found the man amongst many of the others. Making his way over, he saw Hera standing by, busy chatting with General Dodonna, most likely regarding the evacuation efforts Luke however, stood amongst a small group of others.

“A well-earned victory, Skywalker.” His voice rang out over the others, drawing the attention of Han and Leia. If seeing Leia again wasn’t enough, seeing her whilst clad in full Beskar caused several other questions to arise.

“Didn’t think I’d see any Mando’s amongst the Rebellion.” Han’s comment didn’t go unnoticed by Ezra.

The young Mand’alor smirked. “Get used to it.” Ezra replied, glancing Han up and down, no doubt a recent arrival. “Be careful around here, it can get pretty chaotic real fast.”

Leia soon stepped forward. “Never knew you were Mandalorian.”

Ezra remembered back when he first met Leia on Lothal, back then, he’d kept his identity as a Mandalorian a secret. Now he proudly announced it. “It was one of my closely guarded secrets, not even Sabine knew.”

Leia nodded. “Speaking of her, where is she?”

“Better get used to her, she’ll be around a lot more often.” Ezra began, smirking slightly. “I recently assigned her as Mandalore’s ambassador to the Alliance, she’ll be in charge of men I send to aid you guys.”

Luke soon glanced at Ezra. “Are you a Jedi?”

Ezra’s smirk grew larger. “Second Mandalorian Jedi in history, all thanks to my father. Which reminds, we need to talk.” Ezra glanced at the others. “In private.”

Leia seemed to understand and directed them to closed off part of the temple. Once alone, Ezra looked at Luke. “Kenobi, what happened to him?” Ezra needed to know what happened, did his father die, or did he remain in exile on Tatooine.

Luke frowned. “You’ve met Ben Kenobi?”

Ezra nodded. “So he started calling himself Ben.” Ezra hummed in amusement. “Yes, I knew him, he was my father. A father I didn’t know about till a few months back, but still my father.”

Luke’s shoulder dropped. “Vader killed him.”

Ezra blinked, the words processed in his head. “No… why do the Sith have to take everything.” His voice was quiet, his shoulders dropped as tears began to form. “Thank you for telling me. I won’t bother you any further, but I suggest you seek out some wisdom and advice from Hera, she’ll be able to give you some pointers about Jedi.”

When the two of the parted ways, Ezra made himself hard to find, knowing the only sport anyone would find him would be his fighter, or the _Ghost_.

* * *

When the Empire returned to Mandalore, Ezra was determined to beat them back. But when they were headed by a former ISB, Ezra found his forces quickly overwhelmed. Ezra was in Sundari, alongside his aunt when Gideon engaged them, his troops already engaged with the Protectors.

Ezra had to admit, Gideon was a formidable fighter, he could keep up well enough with him. “You are formidable, I’ll give you that, Gideon. But I was trained in the ways of the force and will always have the advantage.”

Ezra wished he could take back his words now, had he known what the cost of his taunting would be, he would’ve never spoken. Falling into the comforting embrace of Sabine, he felt broken. His family had been taken from him.

Ezra remained silent for their journey to Rebel command, he dreaded the meeting, where he would have to call of his support. Where his people now stood, they didn’t have the numbers to support the Rebellion.

Ezra went into hiding with the rest of his people, what was left of Clan Wren and Clan Kryze hid out on Lothal, constructing a hidden base within the mountains to the north. It was there Ezra took to mediation, communing with the Force to understand why his people had been wiped out.

* * *

When Ezra heard that the Empire had been destroyed, he was glad, they deserved what was coming to them. While the Rebellion reorganised themselves and held the Empire’s attention, Ezra had another mission in mind.

Mandalore would be free from the Empire’s grasp, but he needed the resources and numbers to pull it off. Thus began the difficult task of locating and uniting the scattered remnants of his people. In his journey, he continued to keep an eye out for Moff Gideon, the man who murdered his aunt and took her armour as a trophy had to pay.

He remembered when Sabine spoke to him about a bounty hunter looking for the Jedi, he was impressed that someone of their kind was active. He wished he could’ve met this man in person, but his task of locating Gideon took priority.

He was in a cantina with Tristen Wren when the bounty hunter showed up, looking for his aid. He did witness Tristen through down with Boba. While he was amused by their petty fight, he was quick to stop it. He raised his hand, holding both Tristen and Boba with the Force.

“While you petty fight was amusing, I think we another issue to contend with, that of the man who lead the great purge.”

His words were enough to end the fighting. A plan was made and put into motion. “Gideon has something very important to me. I want him alive so that I might learnt he location of which he has taken my aunts armour.” His words were enough, but his own title as Mand’alor the Unifier were taken as orders.

* * *

It was easy enough taking control of Gideon’s light cruiser. When Ezra saw the hunter, Din, Ezra would have to remember that, pushing a cuffed Gideon onto the bridge, Ezra enjoyed the look in Gideon’s gaze. “Do you remember me, Gideon?” He taunted, ignited the Darksaber, he soon noticed the presence of the Dark Troopers.

Ezra, alongside the others, readied themselves for the fight of their lives, only for it all to be short lived when he felt a very familiar presence. Ezra could only smirk as he felt the presence make its way throughout the cruiser, wiping out the Dark Troopers with ease.

When Luke Skywalker emerged onto the bridge, Ezra watched, silently as Din and his foundling parted ways. Ezra would have to remember Din for after Mandalore was united, and perhaps deal with the Children of the Watch at some point in the future.

* * *

Years passed, and Ezra watched with passing seconds as his people rebuilt, the fight for their world was tough, but Ezra was able to gain aid form the New Republic, when questioned about it, he only mentioned that he had a few friends in high places.

He was growing old, and feared that by the time he passed, his line would end without a heir, and he didn’t wish to leave his belongings to someone he didn’t know or trust. Thus he came the same conclusion Sabine did, through their years of fighting alongside one another, something had grown between them.


End file.
